AoT x TG: Humanity's First Ghoul
by yurippenaka
Summary: Set at the time before the fall of Wall Maria, a doctor experiments with his child - the first of humanity's ghouls. Kaneki is not present in this story, nor are his friends due to the time period. AU-ish, Rated M for graphics
1. Intro

**AN: **One of my first crossovers for AoT and TG. I've read both mangas and watched both series, and they are just top notch. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Attack on Titan or Tokyo Ghoul.

[...]

_As an experiment against combatting Titans, a certain doctor injected RC cells into his wife's unborn child without her consent or knowledge. She carried through with the difficult labor and successfully delivered a healthy young boy. The doctor was extremely happy of his son's birth, but due to the physical burdens he had put on his mother, she died afterwards of blood-loss and a lack of nutrients. The doctor had not expected his child to be too much for his wife and devoted himself to raising his son. _

_ As he made this oath at his wife's deathbed, he looked down at his child and noticed that his left eye's sclera was, instead of white, completely black. His irises were red like bright blood. The doctor screamed at his child, terrified. He grabbed a scalpel from his tray of operating materials and attempted to stab the infant. But alas, the child was unharmed. _

_ The doctor had calmed himself after some time and decided to study his son. The RC cells injected into his body proved to have taken affect. Immediately after collecting himself, the doctor took a sample of his son's cells and examined them under a microscope while comparing the chromosomes to that of a human's. He was indeed human, to some extent._

_ The infant, after at least two weeks, had finally become famished. The doctor was puzzled at the child's dislike in "human" food. After trying everything in his kitchen, the doctor gave up. He disregarded the cries from his son and worked on examining a dead patient. At his wit's end, the doctor picked up his son and brought him to the operating table with him. Then, the child's appetite was roused. The doctor, though reluctant, sliced off pieces of the deceased's fingers. He fed them to his son, and the infant seem to have enjoyed it. The entire limb was finished off._

_ Writing in his journal every detail and action of his son, the doctor continued feeding the infant human body parts from his deceased patients. _

_ Four years later, the child was taught speech and written languages. He was able to walk at an early age. His eye that held the black sclera only appeared during his feasts. The doctor, curious, purposely ignored his child's hunger for two months. His child weakened, as to his expectations. The child's regular sweet demeanor was replaced with a desperate craving for food. The doctor left the house to watch from a safe distance and realized that the child would search for his dead patients. Like a hunter, finding nothing, the child would run into the forest. Upon finding a dead body, he devoured it with no restraints._

_ The doctor's curiosity was satisfied for the time being. He acted out a scenario for his son, and hired two people to act as if they were going to kill him. In the midst of the shouting, the child was angered and anxious. His "kagune", as the doctor had named it, appeared. Bursting from behind his lower back like gigantic fleshy claw. The doctor took a note that the kagune was able to harden and soften at will. The kagune was powerful, enough to pierce through the actors' bodies with an ease swifter than butter. After murdering the paid men, the child's kagune dissolved, and he ran towards his father with tears in his eyes._

_ A few days later, the wives of the men who had been murdered searched for the doctor. They entered his house while the doctor was out and encountered the child sitting at the dining table eating a plate of dismembered body parts. The women screamed and ran away, informing the entire village. _

_ The doctor returned after visiting his out-of-town patients. His house was surrounded by a crowd of angry villagers. He calls out to them, demanding their reason for trespassing. A large angry man claimed to be the mayor of the village states that a pair of ladies had witnessed his son eating human body parts._

_ Just then, the child runs out screaming, saying that it wasn't his father's fault. Picking up the child, the doctor runs inside and grabs his journal as well as the samples of experiments in his basement and escapes through the back door. The house is burned after they leave, and any data or information the doctor could have failed to bring along was lost in the ashes._

Hanji stares at the documents she reads and ponders silently. A man against the Titans manages to create a being that consumes humans instead. Her head buzzes, and a voice inside her mind denies even the idea of something like that to exist.

She picks up a few more papers. Written findings of a young man said to have been unhurt by a stray bullet fired at him. Hanji had no access to criminal reports, but if she did, she would be able to locate the bizarre man's location... that is, if he existed. She laughed at herself aloud.

"One man can't possibly be able to..." She thought of the Titans. Then Sawny and Bean.

If Titans were able to exist, then why could this man-eating human not?

"He'd be a fighting machine," Hanji whispers.

"Erm, Hanji-san," a lower-ranking scout grunts. "It's time to go... Hanji-san?"

"Y-yes. I'll be there." She dismisses the soldier. "I can't tell Erwin."


	2. Ken

**AN:** Thank you for reading my first chapter, assuming that you just did.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Attack on Titan.

[...]

_That thing is a murderer!_

I didn't kill anyone!

_A cannibal! _

I... was just hungry.

_It is demon that must be burned!_

I'm not a demon...

Then what are you?

"Papa, what am I?"

He looks up from his records and sighs. For three months none of his patients have sent for him. The house was burnt down, and no one knows about Papa's workhouse in the mountains. He's survived eating the rations stored in the attic, but when he runs out, he'll be forced to go back into the district to pick something up for himself... and me.

"You're my son," he replies while smiling. Papa looks skinny, and his eye sockets are more visible even with the glasses on. I don't say anything in fear of him shouting at me for worrying about him. _You are the top priority. Everything depends on you. _

"What else am I?" I ask. A scowl appears on his wrinkly features. He touches the gray stubble growing on his chin.

"You're Emrys, my son," he states.

"What is Emrys then?" I continue.

Papa looks extremely annoyed at my questions, so I turn my head back toward the cold window being pelted with large drops of rain. The mountains were dangerous when the path became slippery. This made Papa delighted with the hope that a foolish hiker fell and broke his neck. He wouldn't have to go back in town for me anymore.

I look around the almost empty cabin. There was a fireplace, a table, a prized bear stuffing, and a desk. There was also a door in the wall that led into another room that was supposedly a storage closet. I saw what was in there for only a moment, and Papa never let me see again. Sometimes at night, I hear sounds coming from there. Like rustling. Furious rustling.

"Don't, son," Papa tells me. His eyes are stern, as if he were trying to pry my gaze away with just his stare.

"I won't, Papa..."

[...]

That night, after Papa had fallen asleep on the dining table, I sidled against the storage door very quietly. As usual, the rustling starts. As if an animal is scratching against the door. I press my ear against the wood. There were faint whimpers coming from the other side.

I turn to look at Papa, passed out on the table.

Just one more peek.

I wait for the rustling to stop before slowly pushing the door open. A small window at the back of the room let in some light, so I could see the parts of a cage I had never seen before. Was that... Human skin?

"H-hello, I'm not going to hurt you," I tell the creature.

Breathing.

My hands stop moving. What was that smell?

It's... disgusting.

"Emrys."

Papa stands behind me. The sound of his voice makes me jolt, and my knuckles push the door back all the way. A very large human head with very big eyes look at me. "This is Ken."

I watch the very large creature carefully. Ken's eyes are wide, and his mouth is extremely large. Behind his face, I can see his skeletal body pinned down with gigantic nails. Ken has some hair.

"What is... Ken?" I whisper. The rustling I heard was him shifting his head against the door. "Why isn't he moving?"

"He's tired," Papa affirms. "It's night time."

"Can I touch Ken?"

There was a deep silence in the air. Papa's eyes were calculating again.

"Go ahead."

My hand, curious, reached out to Ken. I placed my palm on his nose. Ken moved his head upward, and I realized that his mouth was opening.

Before I could do anything, he eats my arm.

[...]

"Emrys! Calm down! Stop screaming!"

I do as Papa says. The blood gushes from the socket, and all the liquids - light red into dark red, pool onto my shirt and soak Ken's lips. Like a never-ending spray, I watched in horror as it all splattered onto Ken's blank open brown eyes. Could he feel it? I didn't know.

Papa laughs in a low tone. "So you can also be eaten..." he mumbled.

He swings me onto his shoulder and turns around to walk out before shutting the door behind him. As a doctor, he skillfully lays me down on the table and wraps the wound in some bandages from a cabinet.

"I know it hurts, Emrys," he says. "I need you to be strong. Papa is going out right now."

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm going hunting." He grabs the large knife by the front door. Without even saying good-bye he leaves the house.

[...]

The bleeding doesn't stop until a while. The sun had risen, but I feel very weak.

Thankfully, father walks in. I try to sit up, but pain shoots up from my arm. I gasp, and the movement causes me to become desperate for air.

"I'm sorry, Emrys," Papa mutters. "Feeding time has come early. I've brought food."

Food. If that's what you could call it.

I hear Papa drop something to the floor. The loud thud is familiar, and I could hear the tearing sounds. The ripping, the yanking. Just like a hunter and his game. Papa is dismembering limbs from a human body. I can smell it. This was a human mother.

"I can't eat that, Papa. It stinks."

"Don't lie, Emrys."

I open my mouth, drool drips down to my ears. The burst of flavor reaches my tongue. I was chewing monotonously, but my eyes leak tears. This beautiful woman was so tasty.

"What was her name, Papa?"

He hesitates.

"Her name was Eliza."


	3. Eaten

**AN: **Third chapter. Thank you to the two reviewers who had commented early.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Attack on Titan or Tokyo Ghoul.

[...]

Emyrs has healed as quickly as I had predicted. His arm has almost fully grown back in just three days. Despite the loss of the poor Eliza, her sacrifice had not gone in vain, for I have seen what my son's body is capable of.

Ken, after consuming Emrys's arm, regurgitated the limb within a few hours. His Titan self had not been able to digest the mass.

I was extremely intrigued.

[...]

On the occasion where the roads had become too slippery and dangerous for me to travel, I stayed home with Emrys although the month was ending, and his feeding time had come. The boy looked starved, smiling forcefully in my direction.

I stare at his drooling lips. His nose flares almost every time I glance at him.

"Are you hungry?" I question.

"I'm fine," he replies. Emrys's fists are clenched. His left eye's sclera pulsed with red veins and black flashes. He was most definitely not _fine_.

"There's food."

"Oh, thank God." Emrys pants like an animal. "Where is it, Papa?"

I hesitate. "In the closet, where Ken is."

Emrys dashes off to Ken's room. He almost rips the door off the hinges.

"Disgusting, disgusting!" Emrys screams at himself. There seems to be a smell every time that door is opened. I never noticed, nor do I know the scent myself. "There's nothing here but Ken! Where is the food, Papa?" My thirteen year old son holds Ken's stare desperately. As if there were something in his eyes that pulled him in.

I keep watching. Is it possible...

"Can you... eat Ken, Emrys?"

Emrys stares at me. Both of his eyes are dilated, round and absurdly shocked. "But isn't Ken our friend?"

The Titan groans. My jaw drops. Could this thing possibly understand the situation? A human... No. A humanoid eating a Titan? The pleasure of this knowledge builds a bubble of laughter in my throat.

I drop to my knees.

"Thing thing was never our ally, Emrys," I tell him. "This thing..." I refrain myself from revealing too much. "Try some of Ken. Tell me if he tastes good. Papa wants to know how Ken tastes like."

Emrys barely holds his own focus. "Yes, Papa."

The boy stands before Ken. The Titan makes no sudden movements. "I want to eat you, Ken," he tells him.

I pause. Instead of the usual reluctance, Emrys smiles maniacly at his meal. I pull out the notebook sitting in my pocket and jot frantically down everything I had seen.

Emrys holds out his arm, unafraid.

For some reason, the Titan stares at it. The pinned down arms of this beast twitches until I realize that he is trembling. This Titan trembled before Emrys.

My son erupts in laughter. "Oh, God. I've been dreaming of the day I finally-" He shakes his head. "No, Ken is a friend." His stance shifts as he grabs his own arm. "I talk to Ken. Tell him-" Emrys shouts at himself, "SHUT UP."

His hand grabs Ken's eyeball. The force of his grip bursts the organ, and the white and brown parts of Ken's eye is torn from the socket.

The Titan shouts in pain.

I watch as steam pours out from the open wound, and Emrys devours the outer part of the eye.

"I want flesh, flesh, flesh. GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING FLESH."

I close my eyes before blood spatters onto them. The Titan smoke fills the air, and I am unable to see anything. I only hear the tearing sounds of Ken's body. Hurriedly, I run to the door and open it to let the smoke out.

Emrys's screams resonate within the small house. He's laughing. This is the first time he has enjoyed killing his prey.

The Titan continues to shout out in a very low tone his pain. Like a dying animal.

"I HAVE YOUR NECK, KEN!"

At last, for the first time in a very long time, Emrys's kagune rips open to freedom from his lower back. The long retractable claws pierce through the Titan's throat. Ken's only eye rolls up into his head, and his mouth is wide and gaping. His body begins to decay at an increased speed. Emrys notices this and quickly eats as much as he wants before the body is gone, and no trace of it is left.

[...]

Two men from the Military Police locate us when the roads finally dry. The day where I am to be arrested has finally come, but before I am taken away and Emrys is transported to another area - to the working fields, perhaps - I have him hide an important record in his sleeves. The rest of my data is taken away.

"Where are you taking Papa?" Emrys asks.

The two men glance warily at each other. "He seems harmless. I thought he was a huge monster, but he looks like any other dirty kid."

"Behave, Emrys," I tell him. "Papa is going to go somewhere for a while." My eyes narrow. I pray to God to keep him safe. Everything is in that record in his sleeves. Everything I have devoted myself to.

[...]

"I find the defendent guilty for murder. The punishment shall be death."

Everything. Forever. Lilah, our child. Will the world be able to handle him?

[...]

**AN: **Now that I've finally gotten my thoughts in order, I'll continue this series with as little faults as possible. I know it's easy to mess up such a story, with two sets of rules and possibilities to regard when writing for both animes. Thank you for choosing such a difficult story for me to write. ^^ I enjoy having to think about things like this.


	4. Enough

**AN: **I had to think a little bit about this chapter and about everyone's ages. If you find the plot to have too many holes, I'm sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Attack on Titan or Tokyo Ghoul.

[...]

Just before he was dragged away, Papa showed off his middle finger and index finger behind his back. My jaw drops, and my eyes widen in fear. _Run, Emrys_, his pained expression was saying.

"Hey, stupid brat, move," the reinforcing soldier was saying. He was scowling as he kicks the backs of my knees. I drop to the muddy ground and bawl. "What the fuck? Hey, kid! Stop fucking crying and get in the wagon!" He has a rifle; with it, he strikes my shoulder. I smell the disgusting drop of his spit on my head.

The other soldier, the ugly woman who came with him, giggles. "You're so manly, Jon. So assertive!"

Jon grins idiotically. "Yeah. Watch this." He points the rifle to my head. "Move, brat!"

I stay still. I'm not even crying now.

"I said move!" I hear the click of the rifle being readied. He nudges the mouth of the gun forward. "Hey, fucker! Are you just deaf or somethin'?" The fool steps forward, and I grab his ankle. "What the-" He pulls the trigger in a panic. The sound echoes through the distance as most sounds do in the mountains.

The force shoves me down, and Jon cries out. "Shit! Shit!"

"What the hell did you do that for?" the woman screams. "Pick him up!"

Jon drops the rifle and bends down. His hands come forward.

"Don't you dare touch me."

Even the me that loved the world and everyone within it, was being corrupted. _What did they do to Papa?_

The scene of my father showing me an expression of absolute pain had replayed in my mind enough for me to finally come to terms that they had taken him away for good. I was hurt. So hurt, in fact, that I needed to hurt someone else to ease this hurt.

I can't think. I can't think. I can't think. I can't think.

I was angry. Angry at Jon for thinking he could just do shit to me.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me. Who gave you the fucking _right_ to come close to me?"

My voice wasn't my own. It was low and more like a growl than a voice.

I rise from the ground and look Jon in the face. He was young but wrinkly. A grimy man who couldn't take care of himself. Then my eyes shift to the ugly woman. She was still ugly, but this time she was scared.

I reach for the back of my head and pull out the metal ball that wished it had ended my life. Jon begins to cower in place. The horses at the front of the wagon become uneasy.

"Look around you two. Just look around. We're in the middle of nowhere." My arms outstretch, just like the wide smile on my face. "I can't believe those fools from the Military Police send just _two_ people to bring back a _monster._"

The ugly woman pisses herself. Jon has tears swimming in his dull eyes.

"You know, the rumors about me eating people are true. The taste of eyeballs, heart, kidneys, stomach linings, and all those organs are so tasty." Jon is on his knees, his teeth are bared in attempt to hide his tears.

"Y-your eye," he sputters. His saliva makes his lower lip slippery. "What are th-th-those things?"

"What about my eye?" I smile. Why did this feel so good? "What things?"

He bites down on his tongue. He's crying.

"I'm so hungry. Hey, hey, ugly woman! Watch this!"

Emrys, what are you doing?

I shove my hand inside Jon's mouth and grab his tongue. I look back at her. She's crying so much. It makes her look so much more uglier.

"Ew. You have too much saliva. I read somewhere in my father's textbooks that there are glands in the mouth that produce saliva." My hand clenches. "You have too much, I swear. Hey, ugly woman! You still watching?"

She nods, her face twisted. My kagune had entrapped her.

"'Watch this!'" I imitate before pulling downward, slowly then abruptly. "Jon doesn't have a tongue anymore!"

She screams, and I can't help but laugh as Jon gives himself a heart attack. "Heh. I guess this'll do." I bite into the tongue. "Dammit. Gross." I throw it onto the ground. "Give me your hand."

I grab his arm and tear off his hand, from the wrist. He has weak wrists. I eat the flesh. "Mmm! So good! Hey, are you still watching?"

Oh. She passed out.

I knew there was something off at that moment. She screamed so much and then suddenly stops. The smell of her piss is gross. I can smell it from here.

_Emrys,_ stop!

"Hey, Jon, I'm going to borrow your wagon, okay?"

The corpse stays silent.

"I'll bring the ugly woman for fun, too."

_Please. These are people._

"Oh. By the way. Don't _ever_ touch me again." A laugh comes up from my throat. "HA! GET IT? YOU DON'T HAVE HANDS? ISN'T IT FUNNY?"

I throw both of their bodies onto the wagon. The horses were frightened and neighing this entire time, but the sounds of my murder were so loud I couldn't hear.

A great force seemed to be weighing down on me. With just myself again, I took away something precious from the world.

I take out the record from my sleeve. There's a list of names and directions to locations. I look at the first name.

_Kira_. She seems near.

[...]

**AN: **UGH. That was frustrating. ^^; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that!


	5. Viktoriya and Kira

**AN: **If you've read the updates to TG and lived, we can be friends. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Attack on Titan or Tokyo Ghoul.

[...]

My hands just barely touch the spines of the books Papa kept on the shelves. He was out today, too. Almost all of the week has gone by, and I've read over and over the collection of history books he's stored in that cabin. The days have entered a rainy season, and I fear for his safety.

I sit on the floor with my knees drawn up to my chest. By reflex, my eyes skim over the words of the pages again.

_Amputation..._ _carefully saw... the patient may lose consciousness..._

There are sketches in the books. All of them are diagrams with lines and labels pointing to certain parts of the body.

_The human anatomy is..._

I stare at the picture of the man with his palms out. I quickly close the book and slam it back between two others on the shelf. I stand and open the door to where Ken is. His eyes are half-open this time, but he looks at me anyway. His body squirms.

"Ken, why do we eat humans?" I ask him. The question was with no doubt trivial, but I needed to ask it anyway.

Ken has his huge teeth bared like usual, but he seems to have relaxed this time.

I laugh at myself. "What am I doing?" I scoff. "You can't even talk."

For a while, I listen to his breathing as I stare at the moonlight-covered floor.

"We... can't... help... it..."

I look up. He spoke.

[...]

I walk towards the well behind the house and wash my stained hands. The little cabin was bigger than where I stayed with my father, but this is where Kira was. Whoever she is, I can't leave her alone for various reasons. One of them is that she might be able to help me.

My hands scoop into the pale, and I soak my dirty fingers in the water.

"Hey."

I turn, surprised that I didn't notice someone standing beside me. She was young with blonde hair and green eyes that didn't match the rest of her.

"Who are you?"

A voice calls out from the house. "Kira, what's taking so long?" An older woman wearing an apron steps out of the house with eyes that search me up and down.

"Oh dear Lor..." She stops herself and touches her forehead and both shoulders before kissing her right hand. "Come inside, you two."

[...]

"You're father..." she says when I sit down at the wooden chair by the table. Kira sits opposite from me. "Was a great man. He helped me through a difficult time and even though I was such a burden to him, he carried me with unconditional respect." Her hands offer me a cup of coffee. I realize that there's not any food around despite us being in the kitchen.

The girl stares blankly, looking indifferent as the woman speaks. They look alike, so I assume they're mother and daughter. Kira's mother pauses when she realizes I've stopped paying attention and also gazes in the direction of her beloved daughter.

"I was pregnant," she continues. "My body was too weak, and he foresaw an immediate death after birth. He talked to me, telling me about his experiment with RC cells. His wife had died several months before he came to see me again. 'I've perfected it!' he exclaimed proudly. I was desperate, and before I knew it, I was on the operating table, waiting for a new digestive system to be implanted into me. 'I will strengthen the fetus first', he said. I closed my eyes. The rest is history."

She waits for me to process the information.

"I have always wanted to repay the debt I owe your father. Kira and I are the happiest family in the world, aren't we?" Kira gives a small smile. "If there's anything..."

I reach into my disgusting blood-covered sleeves and hand her the folded record. "He left me clues," I say. "That's it."

"I see." Her eyes trail the list. "My name is Viktoriya. Right here." She points at her name. Viktoriya smiles. "A list of ghouls."

My eyes widen. "Ghouls?"

"Yes. That's what he decided to call us. Would you like to see?" Viktoriya stands and walks to the corner where a metal basket sits. She reaches inside for a wrapped package. Just from the small of the item, I could tell what it was.

I watch as she begins to prepare it like a meal. She cuts the pieces up, and hands it to her daughter. The eyeball peeks at me.

Both of Kira's eyes blacken. Veins pump from the red middle. Viktoriya has only one of her eyes like that.

Then the realization finally settles in. I'm not alone.

[...]

**AN:** Boring, I know. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	6. Really Beginning

**A/N:** Thank you for sticking to this slow story for so long. I formulated some sort of solid plot, but don't expect to much from this poor admin. ;-;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Attack on Titan or Tokyo Ghoul.

[...]

Kira and I sleep in the same room at night, and she tells me all about her experiences as a ghoul. Her mother, Viktoriya, worked with livestock alone. Kira's father, the failed experiment, had died in an accident of some sort and was crossed out of the list. Kira has an amazing face. Her lips are eternally neutral, but anyone can see her brilliance just by watching her bright brown eyes. She was pure, whole, and I felt inferior - a huge contrast compared to her. As she speaks, I stare at my dry, cut up hands and fingers while imaging Jon's head cleanly sliced from his body.

"Hey, Emrys," she says. "Will you tell me about you now?"

I sigh and look in her direction. The both of us were on the floor because the bed was too small.

"No," I answer. I don't apologize to her. Everything that has happened in my life was complete bullshit, and I've come to terms with that. The old Emrys, which actually cared for the lives of others is gone. I'm just me, an orphan thrown into a tragedy. Sometimes I feel the audience laugh at my expense.

"Okay, then." Kira is silent. She shifts in her blankets. "You know, I've read a lot of books - the ones that haven't been burned. Mother taught me how to read, and my knowledge comes from the writers that write those books. There was one that is probably my favorite."

I listen, expecting her to continue her thoughts. She stays silent, and I close my eyes. I hear her head swish to turn in my direction. She thinks I had fallen asleep.

"It was about families," she whispers. "Two people falling in love and having children in a world beyond the walls without the Titans."

In a few minutes, her breathing steps into a predictable pattern. I sit up on my shoulders and stare at her beautiful face, peacefully. I was tempted to wake her just so I could see the curiosity in her innocent eyes. I reach out to touch her, but the world turns black, and I remember the bodies I have dismembered. The pain which my prey had felt somehow crept into my mind and infiltrated my senses. I imagine the smell of blood in the air and the horror of your arm or leg across from you, detached. The worst scene that replayed in my mind was the suffering faces of those people. I was the last thing they had seen before their brains and hearts finally give up.

"Emrys, why are you crying?" Kira questions. Her brows furrow in concern. "Are you okay?"

I sniffle and shake my head. "Kira," I begin. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

She sits up in her white gown. Her heavenly face is framed by her long flowing hair. Before I could flinch away, she grabs my hand before gently pulling it to her chest. As a young man, I was flustered, but as a person in general, I was awed by her gesture.

"I will always be here for you, Emrys," she says. "Always."

Her strong heart pounds against my fingertips. She was a ghoul, yet she was just as soft as any human being.

[...]

Three years have passed, and I lay the flowers over the lump of dirt used to bury Kira's body. Even for a ghoul, the possibility of giving birth and dying can still happen.

I stare at the infant in Viktoriya's hands and feel a cold warmth spread through me. I was a father, and unlike my own, I would teach my son about the world. Our world. A ghoul's world.

**AN:** Okay. Now I'm serious. This story can finally continue with the protagonist I originally planned for. Don't worry. There's not much romance, so overlook that thing with Kira for now.

Also, I included everything with the doctor and Emrys to make more sense of the timeline.


	7. The Grim Reminder

**AN: **I will try to do my best. This story is interesting yet hard to write, but I really will try. Thank you for the reviews and favorites.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Attack on Titan or Tokyo Ghoul.

[...]

"This is your first time in the Shiganshina district, isn't it, Micah?" Emrys asks his son. The two of them walk on the dirt path of the market with bags in each hand, all containing equipment and supplies a doctor would usually need during checkups. The short young one nods, unappreciative of the number of people around.

"It smells bad," Micah complains as they pass a stand filled with fruits. The one beside it had on display many carcasses of small animals. He blows a puff of air to his forehead to move aside his long black hair.

Emrys sighs before smiling sympathetically. "You'll get used to it." The two walked into a neighborhood and stopped in front of a house. "Make friends, okay?"

"Fine," Micah huffs. He pouts, and the expression stays on his face as the door opens.

A pair of honey-colored eyes glance curiously at Emrys and Micah. The teenager looks up to see a decent-looking woman with a kind disposition. Her hair was long and brown, and she wore an apron over her yellow dress.

"Hello, Dr. Fernsby. My husband said to be back this afternoon, and the children have returned from their errands. Eren and Mikasa have gone out again, but they will be back after collecting wood." She smiles as she allows the visitors to enter, and Emrys sets his bag down along with the one Micah carried.

"Thank you, Carla," Emrys says. "Micah, why don't you go find the other children?"

Micah watches Carla, and Emrys notices the longing in his eyes for a mother. The very sight of her was angelic and almost magnificent to the boy. She was a foreign sight to him.

Carla notices the quiet pause and looks back from her dishwashing. She catches Micah's stare and smiles. After wiping her hands on her apron, she pats the boy's head. "Why don't I cut your hair for you?" she asks. "It's quite long now that I see it properly." She turns to Emrys for approval, and the doctor shakes his head.

"No, that won't be necessary, I-" Emrys stops his talking as Micah grabs Carla's hands. She is surprised at first, but the boy simply holds on to her as if she were to vanish in an instant. Carla realizes the situation and covers her mouth with shock as she remembers Grisha mentioning Dr. Fernsby to be a widower.

The door bursts open, and Grisha walks in. Carla retrieves her hand from the child. "Welcome home, darling," she says quietly. "Dr. Fernsby is here to join you at your meeting."

Micah faces Grisha with cold eyes, and Emrys stands. "It's good to see you again," he says. Grisha dismisses the child and offers the visitors bread which Carla had set out. The adults talked animatedly about their work and current events while Micah sat at the table and forced himself to eat the bread quietly. Emrys does the same, more swiftly and discretely as he talked.

Later, the door opens again, and a girl and boy come inside the house carrying wooden sticks at their back. Micah slumps in his seat.

"This is Eren and Mikasa," Carla introduces. "They are around your age as well, Micah." Her son and daughter dump the rest of the sticks in a box before turning back so Micah could see their faces. He could see Carla's features in Eren, but Mikasa looked nothing like Dr. Jaeger or anyone else in that house.

The boy felt a strange feeling coming from both of them. The girl, Mikasa, although quiet, seemed reserved and mysterious, and Eren didn't seem very friendly either. Emrys could tell that his son felt uncomfortable and excused himself. "We'll be back in a moment. I just remembered to pick up something. I'll wait for you, Grisha." Grisha nods.

Emrys places his hand on Micah's shoulder as the two of them walk outside, leaving their bags to pick up later.

"Micah, why can't you get along with people?" he asks his son.

The boy stays silent, shifting his eyes to the ground they walk on. Emrys stops and squats down to look at his son. He smiles apologetically. "It's my fault you're this way. If only I had brought you out here sooner, you could have made friends."

Micah opens his mouth to speak, but Grisha steps out of his house carrying Emrys's bags. "Let's get going, Emrys," he says.

Emrys nods. "Yes. Go on inside with Carla, Micah. They will be keeping you company until I come back." Micah silently sighs. "Hey. You can do it." He lifts up his fist, and Micah answers by tapping their knuckles together.

"Bye, Dad," Micah says while watching them leave. As soon as he turns, Micah hears Carla call after Eren. He sees him run away with Mikasa after him. Carla places her hand on her forehead and lets out a deep breath.

The scene was very unfamiliar to him again. Why would Eren make his mom worry? Micah set out after him, running as fast as he could to catch up with the glimpses he caught of Mikasa's scarf. They kept running until Micah could see a small blonde boy at the side of the street almost to his knees. Other nasty-looking kids surrounded him.

Micah stopped to catch his breath, and when he looked up, they other kids were gone, and Eren, Mikasa, and that blonde boy were left.

"Odd," Micah whispers to himself. He forgets why he's even there. "I should turn back." The hairs on his arms stood, and he felt cold. There was no way he had the courage to join those three. It would be too much for him if they were to possibly reject him. An anxious feeling makes his stomach hurt. "I should just..." he whimpers as tears leak from his eyes.

"I wish everyone would just disappear."

A flash of yellow lightning strikes the ground outside the outer wall, and a gigantic stringy red face of tendons and muscle stares down with beady black eyes at the people of the Shiganshina district.

The Titan pulls his enormous leg back and blasts a hole in front of the wall.

[...]

**AN:** Thank you for reading this messy story. XD


End file.
